


Jealousy

by UnknownSatellite84



Series: Noncontober 2020 [9]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Begging, Denial of Feelings, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Genderbending, Genderswap, Handsome Jack (Borderlands) Being an Asshole, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Name-Calling, Non-Consensual Kissing, Noncontober 2020, Orgasm Delay, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Regret, Rival CEOs, Rival Sex, Sexual Coercion, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownSatellite84/pseuds/UnknownSatellite84
Summary: Rhys goes to one of Atlas's biodomes to try and relax after a stressful day. Handsome Jack follows her there to "talk" about an issue.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Series: Noncontober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952530
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late, I know. Written for Day 13: Genderswap. So I wrote problematic femrhack :). Also I threw in a bit of minor coercion because I missed it on day 12, which was Coercion and/or Blackmail. 
> 
> Also, not really a top or bottom here, but Jack is the one giving, and Rhys receiving. 
> 
> (for more info on the exact nature of the extremely dubious consent tag, see end notes of the chapter)

Rhys left the meeting, frustration flowing through her. She had so much to do, and she just wanted to go home, in all honesty. It’d been a rough morning. The meeting had Hyperion’s CEO, Handsome Jack, and Jack? Jack was like ten headaches delivered in a gold box. A mouthy, worrying, gold box.

She yawned, deciding to detour from her route back to the office and take an early lunch to wind down. She went to one of the Atlas biodomes on-site with a lift to reach it quicker. Once there, she realized she didn’t feel much like eating. She bypassed the local cafeteria and went out on one of the observation catwalks. She sat down and gazed out at a group of drifting spores, leaning on the railing. 

After a while, breathing the warm, fresh scents of the climate-controlled biodome, she felt a bit better, less stressed. She also felt sort of sleepy. She might’ve dozed off for a bit.

She heard footsteps further down the walk and snapped out of it. It was probably a worker. Still, curiosity made her look.

_What?_

She instantly scrambled to her feet, a glare filling her face, heart beating faster. She really had to deal with this shit on _break_? “What are you doing here?”

The Hyperion’s CEO was supposed to have left over an hour ago after that rather heated meeting this morning. Of course she was still lingering! She needed to drive Rhys nuts. She liked to hang around after any business that brought her to Atlas, staring at Rhys intensely until Rhys would leave the room or escape into the nearest elevator. On more than one occasion, Jack had followed her nearly to her own office. Rhys always assumed it was intimidation… Still, she couldn’t deny there were dark intentions in that gaze.

Rhys was already tense, but she tensed even more.

Jack sometimes took painfully long when answering her, as if lost in some world. _Or something._ Maybe it was more of that intimidation? But the normally-chatterbox woman could go deathly silent sometimes in her presence. 

Jack finally smiled, but not in a happy way. “I thought we should talk...off the books. What a perfect place.”

Rhys folded her arms and tried to square her shoulders. Jack was larger than her, though not exactly taller. “About what?”

“About that weasel...dunno his name. Could be _Ugly_ for all I care.”

Rhys tried to remember if anyone in particular had caused problems at the meeting. “Who?”

“That dude… who was flirting with ya. Eye-fucking you like you were a two-bit whore. God, I just...wanted to snap his neck. Maybe I will next time. He doesn’t deserve you.”

Rhys shook her head, bewildered. She didn’t remember the person Jack was referring too. “Someone was flirting?” Then, she really realized what was being said. “And why would _you_ even care?”

Jack drew closer, and Rhys couldn’t help that she started backing away. Jack looked pissed. Was this some weird psychological thing? Rhys gazed around, but unfortunately, the catwalk went all the way around the biodome, and the exit doors would probably not open in time for her escape. She let her hand drop to her pistol she kept for safety reasons.

Jack noticed, brow-raising. “You wouldn’t shoot me, Rhysie,” she said, confidently. “You’re too much of a soft thing.”

“What do you _want_?” Rhys asked, giving Jack her fiercest look.

Jack chuckled and drew closer. Weirdly, unfortunately, something stayed Rhys’s hand. Some odd part of her felt it went both ways, that whole too-soft-to-kill thing. Jack had many reasons to try and kill her and opportunities. Yet, she’d never tried. This...felt different. 

Rhys waited warily, holding her breath.

“I don’t want you flirting with everyone. You’re mine.”

“What-?” Rhys started until Jack caged her against the railing, leaning in close. Next thing she knew, her wrist was pulled, taking her hand off her gun. She tried to grapple the weapon back into her grasp, mental alarm bells going wild now, but Jack knocked it away easily. Jack wrapped one of her thick arms around Rhys’s waist, pressing their bodies closer. 

What the hell was going on?

Rhys tried to squirm away, but Jack’s arm locked tighter around her. Jack chuckled again, and Rhys peered up in surprise. Jack looked positively up to no good, but also playful about it. Neither was comforting.

Jack’s hand cupped her ass and squeezed. “What the hell are you playing at?” Rhys hissed, wriggling fruitlessly. How was Jack this strong? Sure, she was big but-

“Calm down, princess. You’re so tense. I’m not gonna punish ya. It wasn’t your fault that asshole pulled his shit.” Jack’s other hand slid down her stomach, resting at the waistline. “I should teach you how to kill those worthless jerks who look down on you...especially the asshole men who want nothing more than to fuck you.” Rhys met her intense gaze, before a heavy blush flooded her cheeks. She could feel it from the heat. She was acutely aware of how close they were. She could smell Jack’s cologne, felt her breath, the indefinite shape of her many layers. She could feel those fingers digging into her ass cheek.

Rhys looked away, not knowing how to process this. It seemed like it should be obvious what Jack was insinuating, and yet… Maybe Jack was just being Jack? Her usual intimidating...stalker-y self, Rhys realized. “Jack, are you-?”

Jack undid her belt, then unzipped her pants.

Rhys’s brain felt slow to catch up with what was happening.

Oh _._

_Oh._

Jack had been... _jealous_?

Rhys...had always refrained from examining her feelings toward Jack too hard. Jack was...unfortunately, quite hot, but Jack’s hotness didn’t mean she could just- just-

Jack’s hand pushed her pants past her hips, exposing her to the warm air. Rhys was torn between gaping and glaring. Regardless of how hot her face was, she was indignant that Jack was just doing _this_ . How was this actually happening? And...holy fuck, this _was happening_!?!? 

“Jack, what the fuck?!” She yelled.

Jack grimaced but barely slowed. “Volume, Rhysie.”

Rhys tried to back up, but the railing was still there. “Let the hell go of me, or I’ll-”

Jack’s strong hand wrapped around her throat, forcing their eyes to meet. She squeezed, lightly, and Rhys blinked. “You’re going to be a good girl, got it? And I’ll make you feel good for it.” Rhys could only stare as the hand loosened and dropped between her bare thighs. Rhys jerked at the contact there, but Jack’s hand was warm as it cupped her, applying pressure. 

Rhys’s eyes closed. “This can’t be happening, right, this is a dream-?”

She nearly yelped when Jack traced her clit. Her eyes went wide, staring at the strong hand between her legs, and she choked. Jack went back in, slowly this time, teasingly. “Look at me”

“Hah-stop-” Rhys whimpered, face feeling like it was burning. She pushed at Jack’s arm. “Jack-”

“As if you aren’t absolutely begging for it…”

Jack didn’t seem deterred by Rhys’s protest. Still, her free hand went to Rhys’s throat again. And...Rhys let go of Jack’s arm. Jack’s free hand slipped down her chest, squeezing her breast through her Atlas suit.

Rhys’s face burned even more, somehow, and now her neck was involved in the feeling.

Jack’s slow fingers formed into a finger gun shape, thumb against Rhys’s clit while the rest dipped into her folds. Rhys shuddered uncontrollably. Jack’s hands were calloused, and that was terribly arousing, unfortunately. Rhys’s hands came up Jack’s back, clenching her coat. Their bodies were closer together now, and Jack’s free hand had traveled to her ass, groping freely. Jack massaged her other hand back in forth along Rhys’s groin, and Rhys felt undeniably wet. “Jaack,” she complained. It sounded more like a moan than a plea...and Rhys didn’t really know which it was.

Jack’s hand changed position, flipping palm-up to give her better leverage. She kneed Rhys’s legs open wider. Her fingers thrusted inside Rhys’s entrance, and Rhys groaned. “Ah, fuck,” she gasped, she pulled at Jack’s coat, dropping her face into Jack’s chest, breathing her scent. The friction was becoming way too good. Jack’s finger seemed to find the right rhythm. Rhys’s muscles untensed as she all but welcomed the intrusion.

_God, I’m terrible,_ she thought, couldn’t believe that she could feel her pulse in her own vagina right then. She moaned, shivering. _Getting all hot and wet for Handsome goddamned Jack._

“Oh fuck, you are _dripping_ for me, kitten,” Jack hummed in a lower voice. “Such a sweet thing... And you pretend like someone else could make you this wet?” Jack’s fingers moved faster, and- hit her sweet spot dead-on.

Rhys bit her lip to stop from yelling. She whimpered, her hips shaking.

“You don’t have to hold back your pretty noises from me, Rhysie.”

Rhys wished Jack’s fingers weren’t so large and certain in their task. She heard the wet sounds of Jack’s thrusting motions. Her heart pounded and heat gathered in her body, she recognized the feel of herself getting closer and closer to release. She didn’t even fight it. It felt way too good. 

She was soaked. And also amazed at herself. She was really just going to stand here while the CEO of a rival company did this? Enjoy it? Almost beg for it?

Jack slowed. Her free left her ass to hook under Rhys’s chin and guide Rhys’s face up to look at her. Jack’s expression was intense. “Tell me what you want, kitten, or I leave.” She mockingly pressed a kiss to Rhys’s forehead. 

“Jack, I-” She wanted...she wanted to remain stubborn. “ _You_ started this. I think this is what _you_ want!”

Jack looked bemused. “Well of course it is. You’re the one in denial, _sweetheart_ .” The way she said _sweetheart_ made Rhys keen.

Jack agonizingly shifted her finger back and forth, rubbing that perfect spot. Rhys could hardly breathe.

“Hah-fuck.”

“Language… Just admit what you want, baby, so you can feel better than ever.”

Rhys should try to pull away now. She’d let herself be weak. She should use her cyber arm and shove Jack away. She shouldn’t have let this progress this far. She should’ve used that gun. She should’ve-should’ve-

Jack’s fingers pumped in and out, rougher.

“Oh _god_ ,” Rhys hissed. She was so sensitive now from the repeated sensual builds. She felt like she was going to fall apart.

She needed to cum

She _wanted_ to.

Jack stopped, and Rhys wanted to scream at her. “Hmm, I’m _still_ not hearing what I want.” Jack sounded disappointed.

“Fuck, fine, I want to cum!” Rhys snapped. “Hurry it up!”

“That wasn’t very nice.” Jack sounded amused. She wiggled her fingers.

“I...Jack... _please_ ,” she said, unable to take the teasing anymore. She subconsciously spread her thighs wider. Jack went up to the knuckle into her and even managed a bit more. Rhys gritted her teeth and clenched around Jack’s fingers, sweat on her brow. “Jack, I want...I want you to make me cum. Please.”

“That’s more like it.” Jack thrusted harder. “God, Rhys, you’re looking like a bitch in heat on my hand. Should’ve done this years ago.” She drove in harder, almost painfully so. Rhys had never thought she liked pain too much, but this was just a slight pain, and it accented the pleasure.

Rhys cried out. She came, panting, her vagina fluttering in tight contractions. The seconds it lasted were way too good. When it ended, she leaned tiredly against Jack, more for support than anything. Jack hadn’t removed her hand. “Hmm, Rhys… Should we go again until you learn the lesson?”

“I-I get it,” Rhys said. She didn’t really, but…. Fuck. Jack. 

“Oh. Why don’t you tell me?”

Rhys scrambled. “I…” Rhys wasn’t sure she could go another round with her emotions this turned upside down. She felt weird...almost regretful. But also… still kind of hot and bothered, gods help her. She needed time to process. “I’m yours?”

“Thought this was going to take more time. Guess you learn fast.” Jack’s hand pulled out of her, leaving Rhys feeling kind of open and soaked. She felt more of her wetness dripping from her. She instantly closed her legs, struggling to pull her pants up and grimacing at the feeling. Rhys locked her belt and made to slip away.

Jack grabbed her jaw and pulled her head towards her. She kissed her, roughly. Rhys went wide-eyed, but again, let it happen. Jack didn’t drag it out. _Thankfully_. She nipped and let go. “You can go, baby.” Rhys felt weirdly humiliated as she hurried away, trying not to walk funny despite how she felt. She could feel those piercing eyes on her until she made it out of the biodome. 

_I need a shower. And new clothes. Then back to work...if I can stop thinking._

**Author's Note:**

> (Re: the extremely dubious consent tag: Rhys says no and resists right at first, but Jack threatens her. Jack ensures she "enjoys" it. Rhys gets pleasure from it but has very conflicted thoughts throughout.)


End file.
